Spider-Woman Vol 1 6
. Morgan wants the Darkhold, but Spider-Woman has no idea where it is. However, in order to save Magnus' life, she agrees to search for it. Morgan le Fay tells her to go, assuring her that her mentor will guide her along the way. While Spider-Woman embarks upon her journey, Magnus surreptitiously sends a psychic command to SHIELD agent Jerry Hunt. Hunt suddenly feels the urge to leave his office and resume his search for Spider-Woman. Spider-Woman meanwhile, learns that a young man named Jack Russell once possessed the Darkhold.Jack Russell has been in possession of the Darkhold since but later lost it in . The narrative here, by Jack Russell, mentions his recent encounter with Spider-Man. That happened in . She goes to his apartment at Colden House, just as the full moon begins to rise. Jack tries to warn her away, but it is too late. He transforms into the Werewolf and attacks Spider-Woman.Spider-Woman recalls how she once used her venom blast on a New Man known as Lycrus. This encounter has not been depicted anywhere. However, her time with the New Men was chronicled in . He chokes her until she falls unconscious, then lumbers off into the night. Jessica quickly revives and follows the Werewolf onto the city streets. She manages to lay him low with a concentrated venom blast and brings him back to Morgan le Fay's keep, unaware that she is being followed by Jerry Hunt.One of the innocent civilians makes a reference to actress Lindsay Wagner in this issue. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. As she arrives with the unconscious Werewolf, Jerry Hunt shows up as well. Magnus attempts to combat Morgan on the astral plane, but she defeats him by destroying his physical body. That's when Jerry Hunt arrives, prompting Spider-Woman to tell him to get away. As Spider-Woman and Jerry fight for their lives, Jerry admits that after thier first encounter he has found himself strangely attracted to her. Particularly after she gave him a life saving blood-transfusion.Jerry Hunt first encountered Spider-Woman in . Morgan then realizes that she will increase her own capabilities by assuming a corporeal form. She opens up a time window to 12th century Camelot where her physical body lies sleeping. She begins a process to transplant her astral self into her chronologically older body, but Spider-Woman sends a venom blast through the portal, destroying her sleeping form. The paradox creates a time vortex that violently pulls Morgan le Fay away from this dimension.Although Morgan is seemingly killed here, however she survives to plague Spider-Woman again in . It is later clarified in , that Morgan's demise here is only an illusion. With Morgan's presence eliminated, her castle disappears. Suddenly, Magnus appears and reveals that he faked his own demise in order to keep Morgan distracted. However, doing so greatly diminished his magic powers. As Magnus continues to mutter to himself, Jessica and Jerry embrace one another. Turning his attention Jack Russel and uses his power to send him back to his home. When he turns to assure Jessica and Jerry that Jack will be okay, he sees that they are still too engrossed in each other to listen. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Alice Locations: * * :* ::* ::* S.H.I.E.L.D. field office Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = * Spider-Woman (Volume 1) #1-50 * Spider-Woman: Origin #1-5 * New Avengers #1-up * Werewolf by Night (Volume 1) #1-43 * Werewolf by Night (Volume 2) #1-6 | Links = * Spider-Woman cover art gallery * Spider-Woman image gallery * Spider-Woman appearances list * Morgan le Fay appearances list * Werewolf image gallery * Werewolf appearances list * Spider-Woman article at Wikipedia * Spider-Woman at the Marvel Universe * Spider-Woman at the Marvel Directory * Spider-Woman (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * The Marvel Chronology Project }}